


Brother Dear

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Like Don't Read, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sibling Incest, minor cussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mark and Johnny haven't seen each other in six years. Finally they have a chance to both be home. Mark has a nightmare and wants to sleep in Johnny's bed, but decides against it since they're both adults now. Johnny can see through Mark and allows him to stay.This is a decision he comes to regret when Mark starts to hump his leg in his sleep. Or does he really regret it?---------------------Inspired by "Rapid Eye Movement"---------------------Don't like incest? Don't read.





	Brother Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rapid Eye Movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19260649) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

Mark jolted awake, a thin layer of sweat covering his body. His breathing was ragged and heavy. Fear pumped throughout his body. He couldn't remember what he dreamed of. He was only aware that it was a nightmare.

He worked on steadying his breath before laying back down. His brown eyes stared into the pitch blackness of his bedroom. He tried to remember the last time he was home. It was two years ago right before he left for college. He had gone abroad to Canada. His parents didn't want him to be so far away. But it wasn't nearly as far as his older brother, Johnny, had gone. Johnny had attended college all the way in South Korea.

Due to him being so far away, Mark hadn't seen him over the past few years. He remembered the day Johnny left six years ago. It was very tearfully for all parties present. Mark was only fourteen when he left. He hated the fact that his brother chose to go so far away. He didn't hate his brother though- only the distance. Mark could never hate Johnny even if he tried.

Over the past six years, neither of the brothers had seen one another. Johnny could never make it home for the holidays. Mark wanted to go visit his brother, but was never able to. Despite the distance between them and lack of being around each other physically, the two made sure to call and text each other often. They stayed close to one another, metaphorically speaking.

Now Johnny had graduated and was back home. Mark had taken the semester off and returned home as well. Both of their parents were gone off on vacation their dad had won at work. They were sad they couldn't greet Johnny when he arrived, but promised to make it up to him when they returned.

It felt surreal when Mark answered the door early that day. Johnny hadn't taken his copy of the house key with him. His reasoning was not wanting to loose it. So when Mark opened the door to find Johnny standing there, he felt like it was a dream. It was the first time in six years he saw his brother in person. Sure he had seen pictures of him on his social medias and they had face timed multiple times. But now seeing him in person... Mark felt a ton of different emotions come crashing down upon him. He could feel his eyes tearing up as he latched himself onto Johnny. He held him as tight as he could, afraid that if he let go, Johnny would disappear. Mark felt Johnny's arms wrap around him as his laughter filled his ears, "I missed you too."

The pair spent the day talking about one thing or another. They rewatched some of their favorite movies and TV shows together. It felt as though they had never been separated. Yet at the same time, something unfamiliar hung in the air. Mark tried to reason it off as them being away from each other for so long. But he knew that wasn't completely it. There was more to it. He just couldn't place his finger on it so he forgot about it. He pushed the feeling towards the back of his mind.

Mark was the first of the two to retire to bed. He was relatively use to this time zone so his time schedule wasn't changed too much. Johnny, on the other hand, was still use to Korean time. His hours were completely different and off. So he decided to stay up a little later.

Now in his room, wide awake from his nightmare, Mark found himself unable to go back to sleep. He shut his eyes and tossed and turned about. He sat up, swung his legs off the bed and made his way to his door. The light pooling from underneath it along with the quiet sounds from the television indicated Johnny was still awake. Silently, Mark left his room and tiptoed down the stairs.

His mind was arguing with itself. On one hand, Mark wanted to ask if it would be okay if he stayed with Johnny tonight. On the other, he felt embarrassed. He was twenty for fuck's sake while Johnny was twenty-four. They were much too old to be sharing a bed and Mark was an adult now. He shouldn't be going to his brother for comfort after a nightmare.

He stopped just before the entrance way to the living room. Mark was far enough away from the opening that Johnny wasn't able to see him. If he was going to back out, now was the time. And he did. He stared at the light the tv casted before turning around. He started to make his way back to his room.

His thoughts buzzed about loudly in his head. He was so focused on returning to his room as quickly and quietly as possible, he didn't hear the television switching off nor the sound of foot steps approaching him. Mark was halfway up the stairs when he heard Johnny's voice, "Mark? I thought you had gone to bed already?"

Startled, Mark tried to spin around, but lost his footing. He slipped and fell down the stairs. He braced himself for the impact at the bottom. But it never came. Instead he felt arms holding onto him. Mark looked up at Johnny who had caught him. He felt his face flush. He wasn't sure if it was from being caught, falling down or how close Johnny's face was to his. Maybe it was a mix of the three.

Mark took this opportunity to examine his brother's face closely. It looked the same as it had six years ago. His jawline was sharp as ever and his lips plump and full. _And kissable..._ Mark pushed the thought aside. This was his older brother he was talking about. He definitely did not want to kiss him. Johnny's dark eyes held a concerned look to them. It was then Mark realized Johnny was asking if he was okay.

"I'm fine..." Mark's voice came out strained. He stared into his brother's eyes and could feel his face get redder. He wanted to pull away, to retreat back to the safety of his room. But his body wouldn't move an inch. It glued itself in place.

Johnny didn't seem convinced, "What are you doing up?"

"Uhh... umm..." Mark's brain was short circuiting. He didn't want to tell the truth. He didn't want to tell Johnny how he had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with him for comfort. But his mind was void of any excuses. His mouth dried and he swallowed thickly, "No... No reason..."

The look in Johnny's eyes made him feel small. Of course he could see through his lie. It was obvious. He was disappointed in Mark for not trusting him with the truth. He didn't have to say it out loud. Mark could just feel it.

Johnny let out a sigh and lifted Mark up into his arms. He began to walk up the stairs. Mark felt like he couldn't breathe. He wasn't sure what was going on.

"Jo-Johnny? What are you doing?"

"You may be older, but you're still the same," Johnny's voice was soft, "You had a nightmare, didn't you? And you came down to ask me to comfort you, but changed your mind. You think now that we're adults, I won't comfort you or that it would be too weird. Well, you're wrong. I'll always be here for you."

Mark stared dumbfounded. Was he really that easy to read? If Johnny was able to tell those thoughts, was he able to pick up on Mark's other ones? God, he sure hoped not.

It was silent between them as Johnny made his way into his room. He set Mark down on his bed before laying down next to him. He wrapped his arms around Mark protectively. Mark hesitantly slid his around Johnny's waist. His head rested against the elder's chest. As awkward as Mark felt, he began to drift off. He tuned into Johnny's breathing and heartbeat. The rhythm lulled him to sleep.

As Mark slept, Johnny thoughts kept him up. He thought about the cute expression Mark had when he had caught him. He also compared this Mark to the one he had last seen. Back then, Mark was shorter and had more baby face. Now he had grown several inches and lost the baby fat. His jaw was more defined. His cheekbones more prominent. His lips looked fuller. He definitely had grown. But despite the changes, Mark was still himself. His personality barely changed. His eyes were the same soft brown and squeezed shut when he smiled. His smile was also the same- wide, happy and friendly.

Johnny had truly missed Mark with all his heart. He regretted not being there for the last of Mark's teen years. Mark's twentieth birthday had passed recently, but he was unable to make it home in time. He made a mental note to make sure he showered Mark in gifts and love to make up for all the missed birthdays.

He was happy to be home and see Mark again. But he felt like something was off. They acted like they had before he left. Yet something was different. Johnny couldn't figure out what it was. He was sure that whatever it was would ebb away after a few days.

A movement pulled him out of his thoughts. Mark was shifting around. Johnny held him a bit closer and rubbed circles into his back. He must be having another nightmare. "It's okay Mark. I'm right here." He made sure to speak loud enough for Mark to hear, but quiet enough to not wake the younger.

Mark stopped moving around and laid still. It only lasted a few minutes before he started to move again. This time he was rubbing himself against Johnny's leg. Johnny froze as he felt Mark's hard on against his thigh. He wasn't sure what to do. If he woke up Mark, it would be awkward and Johnny didn't know if he could handle that this late at night. He was sure Mark wasn't aware of his sleeping actions and was dreaming of some girl.

He was still figuring out what to do when Mark began moaning. His voice was low and deep. He pushed himself against Johnny's leg harder trying to get more friction, "Hyu...Hyung..."

Johnny flushed at the word. Okay so Mark wasn't straight and was having a wet dream about a guy. He didn't mind the fact that Mark wasn't straight, he just wished he didn't find out this way. He decided he would try to slip away from Mark. Johnny was certain that was what Mark would want if he knew what was going on. As he tried to move, the younger clung to him tighter.

"Ahh... Harder... Please... Johnny... Harder..."

The elder paled. It was unmistakable at this point. Mark was having a wet dream about him. And he was thrusting himself on Johnny. He wasn't sure what to do with this new piece of information.

Johnny could felt himself getting hard. He felt like it was wrong of him to. They were brothers after all. But he couldn't help it.

"Mmmhhh... Johnny... Ah... Ahhh..."

That pushed Johnny over the edge. He flipped them so he hovered over Mark. The younger whined at the loss of contact as his hips stilled. Johnny pressed himself against Mark and rocked his hips. His dick brushed against Mark's through the fabrics of their clothes. Mark moaned loudly in his ear sending a shiver down Johnny's spine.

He continued to rock his hips into Mark. He groaned quietly. He needed more. So Johnny took off his clothes. The cool air hit his dick making it even harder than before. He debated removing Mark's clothes, but felt like that would cross a line. He returned to rubbing his dick on Mark's.

"Johnny?" Mark's voice was soft and confused. Johnny froze his actions and looked at Mark's face. He was awake. His eyes lidded, but he could still see the confusion in them. His mouth hung open slightly. Just as Johnny was about to pull himself away from Mark, the younger wrapped his arms around him, "No. Don't stop." Mark thrusted his hips up to make his point.

Johnny could never deny his little brother when he pouted at him like that. He crashed his lips on Mark's. Mark didn't hesitate to kiss back, his mouth open for Johnny to slip his tongue into. He felt Mark's hands running down his chest and abs. He groaned into the kiss and slid a hand under Mark's shirt. Johnny felt the younger's lean muscles as he lifted the shirt up.

The two pulled apart so Johnny could take off Mark's shirt. He reached down and quickly torn off Mark's shorts and underwear. He watched Mark's dick spring free as Mark moaned. Johnny licked his lips before sinking down lower. He held Mark's hard on with one hand. He kissed the head of it teasingly. Mark moaned and thrust his hips up.

Johnny began to suck on Mark's dick. He went down as far as his throat would let him. His hand pumped what couldn't fit in his mouth. He smiled around the cock as he heard Mark moan loudly. Mark's hand found themselves in Johnny's hair, pulling lightly.

As Johnny's mouth worked on Mark's dick, he lifted his free hand up to Mark's mouth. He slipped two fingers into the wet cavern. Mark didn't need to be told what to do as he immediately started sucking on them. Once Johnny felt they were wet enough, he removed them from Mark's mouth. He pressed them against Mark's hole as he glanced up at Mark through his bangs. Mark nodded his head.

Johnny inserted the two saliva coated fingers into Mark. He scissored the hole open while pumping them in and out. Mark moaned loudly as he tried to thrust his hips up into Johnny's mouth. He knew he was going to come undone soon, "Johnny... I'm going to-"

His words were cut off as he came. His cum shooting out into the elder's mouth and down his throat. Johnny swallowed the cum as he continued to bob his head, milking every last drop out of the younger. He let Mark's dick out of his mouth with a pop. His dark eyes committing Mark's expression to memory. Mark's eyes was darker than usual with lust. His eyelids half way closed. His mouth hung open, a small smile pulling at the corners. His tan skin was had a thin layer of sweat and his dark hair stuck to his forehead.

Johnny pulled his fingers out of Mark. He aligned himself to the hole. He stared into Mark's eyes, waiting for permission. Mark nodded once again and Johnny leaned down to kiss him. It wasn't as fevered as the first time. This time it was slow and sweet.

Holding Mark's thighs up, Johnny snapped his hips forward. He fully inserted himself into the younger. Johnny wanted to pounded into the smaller boy right away, but held himself back. He could feel tears rolling down Mark's face. He moved from kissing Mark on the mouth to kissing away the tears, "Shh... It's okay... The pain will go away soon... You're okay..."

Mark rolled his hips after a few minutes. A moan escaped his mouth and Johnny took the cue. He pulled out of Mark until just his tip remained before slamming back into him. Together the pair found a rhythm. They moaned loudly and sloppy, wet kisses were exchanged.

Johnny pounded into Mark over and over again. He could feel heat pooling below his stomach. Based off how tight Mark was becoming, he figured Mark was close too. He leaned down next to the younger's ear, "Mark... Come with me."

Mark moaned as his cum shot out. His body shook and his hole clenched tightly around Johnny's cock. A few thrusts later and Johnny was shooting his load deep in Mark. The room fell silent expect for their panting. Johnny pulled out of Mark. He laid down next to him and Mark turned to face him.

"That was amazing..." Mark sounded small and scared, like if he spoke of what just happened it would drive the elder away. Johnny simply nodded as he pulled the younger boy closer. They laid still and quiet for several minutes, "We're not going to tell Mom and Dad about this, right?"

"Of course we aren't, Mark," Johnny mumbled into Mark's hair, "We'd get in trouble and I don't want that to happen."

Another period of silence followed before Mark broke it once more, "I love you Johnny... Like more than a brother..."

Johnny pulled away from Mark slightly. He looked down at the younger's fearful expression. Gently, Johnny kissed Mark. It was brief and sweet. He smiled as he held Mark's face in his hands, "I love you too."

Mark buried his face in Johnny's chest trying to hide his blush. The older chuckled and kissed the top of Mark's head. Both were too tired to bother cleaning up right now. They held each other close as they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sad to orphan this, but I don't want it attached to my name...
> 
> My poor baby... I actually love this fic, but... ;.; Oh well...


End file.
